Straight huh!
by MJKTS
Summary: Kris seorang straight dan dia juga playboy,ia tak suka pada hal hal yang berbau yaoi, namun apa jadinya jika ia tanpa sengaja mengintip kakaknya yang seorang yaoi sedang "making love? Penasaran...? bagaimana kalau ikut ngintip aja yuk...


_Tittle_ :** Straight huh ?!**

_Cast_ :** Gak Yakin Taoris/Fokus Kris**

_Warning_ : **YAOI/BoyxBoy/Aneh/Abal**

_Rate_ :** M (Gak yakin)**

_Inspiration by_ : Banyaknya piku TaoRis yang ditag diFB dan sebuah status dari seorang saeng diFB juga tentang Haruma X Manato.  
Yang pada akhirnya membuat modem Arha out dalam semalam #etdah malah curcol.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ OKE...**

**.NO FLAME**

**.NO BASH!**

.

**.TaoRis Present**

.

.

.

.

**SEOUL 12 OCT 2013**

**19:51 KST.**

Kris menghempaskan tubuh letihnya dikasur miliknya saat ini, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi,sudah sejak kemaren ia kehilangan flashdisknya dan iapun sudah mencarinya kemana mana,namun tetap saja tidak ketemu.  
Sebenarnya tak ada yang istimewa dari flashdisk itu,isinya hanya beberapa materi kuliahnya dan juga beberapa lagu favorit serta berpuluh puluh video sex yang sering ia tonton jika ia sedang santai. Eh ?

Permasalahannya adalah video itu bukanlah video sex biasa melainkan video sex gay. Apa jadinya jika sampai flashdisk itu ditemukan orang lain dan melihat isinya. Pasti ia akan sangat malu jika sampai orang lain tahu bahwa seorang Kris suka menonton video gay. Sedangkan Kris sendiri adalah seorang straight,bahkan ia terkenal sebagai seorang playboy kelas kakap yang sering mempermainkan perasaan _yeoja yeoja_ yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Lebih parah lagi, ia juga sering mengolok Chanyeol-_sahabatnya yang ternyata seorang gay_-yang mencintai Baekhyun, salah satu teman mereka juga. Kris selalu mengatakan jika apa yang mereka lakukan itu salah, " Ishh...Seperti tidak ada _yeoja_ saja didunia ini,kalian lebih suka bercinta dengan sesama _namja_,menjijikkan!,"begitulah ucapannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Meskipun demikian ia juga tak membenci mereka,ia tetap bersahabat baik dengan kedua _namja_ itu. Ya...mungkin ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu,mengingat ia juga tinggal serumah dengan Kevin Wu,sang kakak yang mempunyai seorang 'istri' seorang_ namja_ manis,dengan matanya yang indah seperti panda,bernama Huang Zi Tao.

Mereka-Kevin dan Tao sudah menikah selama setahun ini. Mereka dinikahkan oleh kedua orang tua Kevin yang juga orang tua Kris di Kanada. Dan setelah menikah, pasangan ini hijrah ke Korea karna Kevin harus menghandle anak perusahaan Wu Corporation yang berada di Korea dan Jepang. Dan Tao sendiri yang masih berumur 20 tahun juga harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya di SM High School yang rencananya baru akan lulus tahun depan.

Meski mereka pasangan sesama jenis namun tak pernah sedikitpun Kevin malu mengakui pada semua orang jika Tao adalah istrinya.  
Kevin sangat mencintai istrinya itu,begitu pula sebaliknya Tao juga sangat mencintai dan juga sangat manja pada suaminya itu,yang sering kali membuat Kris merasa iri akan perhatian Kevin yang menurutnya overposesif pada Tao.

" Ishh...Dimana sih flashdisk sialan itu...?,kenapa aku sampai lupa menaruhnya huh..?! "gerutu Kris sambil kembali menggeledah tasnya entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kesalnya begitu memastikan jika benda itu tak ada didalam tasnya. Ia lalu kembali mengingat-ingat lagi kemana saja ia seharian kemaren,siapa tahu ia ingat dimana ia menaruh flashdisknya itu.

Dan tiba tiba ingatannya jatuh pada waktu pulang dari kampus kemaren sore,Tao menitipkan tasnya pada Kris saat ia hendak pergi ketoilet. Dan ia ingat jika flashdisk itu sedang ia genggam ditangannya,jadi bisa saja Kris lupa dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam tas Tao. Ya,Kris mengangguk mantap,pasti ia salah memasukkan flashdisk itu kedalam tas milik kakak iparnya itu. Ia lalu tersenyum dan bangun,berniat mengambil flashdisk itu sekarang juga,namun kemudian ia menghentikan gerakannya,sejenak ia tampak berfikir.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah Tao sedang pergi menjemput kepulangan Kevin dari Jepang dibandara. Apa iya dia masuk kekamar pribadi milik kakaknya itu tanpa permisi ?, Itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan bukan?. Namun jika ia tak segera mengambilnya justru malah akan semakin 'berbahaya',karna sama seperti kepada Chanyeol,Kris juga sering mengejek kakaknya itu karena menikahi seorang_ namja_ juga.  
Jika sampai flashdisk itu jatuh ketangan Kevin,bisa tamat riwayatnya sekarang juga.  
Setelah sejenak bergulat pada pikirannya sendiri,pada akhinya Kris memutuskan untuk mengambil flashdisk itu sekarang,toh Tao juga pasti masih lama kan...begitulah pemikiran Kris sebelum beranjak menuju kamar sang kakak yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya.

Sudah ia duga,kamar kakaknya itu tidak dikunci dan itu memudahkan Kris untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu,ia berjalan perlahan dan sibuk menoleh kekanan kiri,mencari keberadaan tas yang dipakai Tao kemaren,namun belum sempat tas itu ia temukan,sebuah suara terdengar didepan pintu kamar itu. " Kris kemana Baby...?" suara seorang _namja_ yang Kris yakini adalah Kevin,kakaknya.

" Eungh,aku tak tahu _ge_...mungkin Kris _ge_ sedang ketempatnya Chanyeol _ge_..." jawab Tao yang kemudian membuka pintu itu.

Kris kelabakan,bagaimana jika Kevin tahu ia masuk kekamar mereka tanpa ijin ?,bisa dibunuh ia oleh Kevin tentunya.  
Tak mau ambil resiko,Kris memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dulu,dan pilihannya jatuh pada lemari pakaian gantung yang ada diruangan itu. Sesegera mungkin ia menyusup kedalam baju baju yang menggantung di lemari itu sebelum sang pemilik kamar mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sedikit celah dari pintu lemari itu memungkinkannya untuk melihat jika kini Tao masuk kekamar itu diikuti oleh Kevin-sang suami.

" Bocah itu selalu seenaknya saja, keluyuran dan tak mau menuruti apa kata Daddy untuk segera menekuni bisnis, apa maunya dia sebenarnya huh..?!," gerutu Kevin sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas nakas yang terletak disamping ranjang mereka.

"Sudahlah _ge_...Biarkan saja dulu, Kris_ ge_ kan masih kuliah dan lagian dia juga butuh kebebasan_ ge_..."nasehat Tao pada sang suami.

Ia lalu mendekat pada Kevin,dengan terampil jemarinya membuka dasi yang masih melingkar dileher suami tercinta. Kevin menatap lembut sang istri,tangannya terulur membelai pipi halus itu penuh sayang, " Aku sangat merindukanmu Baby.." ucapnya kalem, Tao menunduk malu,mencoba menyembunyikan pias wajahnya yang merona.

" Eungh, Tao juga merindukanmu Kevin _ge_..."balas Tao semakin merona. Kevin tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya untuk meraup bibir curve milik sang istri dalam sebuah ciuman hangat pelepas kerinduan, melumat bibir itu penuh gairah namun tak meninggalkan kesan kesabaran.

Tao membalas ciuman itu dengan segenap rasa cintanya,dia suka ini,dia selalu suka cara Kevin yang memperlakukannya sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.  
Ya...Kevin memang mempunyai wajah yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan Kris, sehingga jika mereka sedang berjalan bersama maka semua orang akan mengira jika mereka kembar,namun sesungguhnya Kevin dan Kris itu berbeda. Kevin empat tahun lebih tua dari Kris,jika saat ini Kris berusia 23 tahun,itu berarti Kevin sudah menginjak usia 27 tahun.  
Selain itu sifat kedua_ namja_ ini juga berbeda,Kevin memiliki sifat tenang dan lembut,terutama pada Tao,sang kekasih hatinya. Dan mungkin karna sifatnya itulah yang mungkin membuat Tao jatuh hati pada_ namja_ tampan ini.  
Sedangkan Kris adalah sosok yang dingin, terutama pada orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dia juga mempunyai egois yang tinggi serta sifat ketidak sabaran.

" Emmpphhh...sshhh.."desahan halus Tao mulai keluar disela sela ciuman yang semakin menuntut itu, tak hanya untuk sekedar pelepas rindu, tapi kini sudah menjadi sebuah kebutuhan yang harus terpenuhi sekarang juga. Tangan Kevin mulai menyusup kedalam kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan Tao,meraba kulit halus itu dan mengusapnya lembut. Tao semakin mendesah dan saat merasa pasokan nafasnya hampir putus,ia memilih mendorong dada suaminya pelan hingga ciuman itu terlepas, dan ia segera menghirup nafasnya rakus setelahnya.  
Kevin mendesah kecewa namun itu tak membuatnya menghentikan aksinya karna kemudian ia mulai menjejakkan lidahnya dileher sang istri.

" Ahhh ... _Gegee_...sshh.._gege_ makan saja dulu _ne_..."ucap Tao disela desahannya itu. Kevin menggeleng pelan, " Nanti saja dear...setelah aku memakanmu..."timpal Kevin memberikan smirk mesumnya pada Tao,membuat wajah Tao semakin merona hebat. Setelah itu ia menarik Tao untuk duduk dipangkuannya yang kini sudah duduk ditepi ranjang. Lalu kembali mengajak Tao kedalam ciuman penuh nafsu.

Dan Kris hanya bisa menggemertakkan giginya melihat adegan didepannya itu,ia merutuki kebodohannya hingga harus terjebak kedalam keadaan ini, " Dasar mesum,menjijikkan..!" desisnya yang hanya didengar olehnya sendiri.  
Namun sepertinya tubuh dan hatinya tak sejalan karena meskipun bibirnya mencibir apa yang kedua orang itu lakukan, ternyata mata dan tubuhnya bereaksi lain,terbukti dengan matanya yang tetap menatap mereka tanpa beralih sedikitpun. Dan juga tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai** 'on mode'** yang membuat celananya terasa sesak sekarang. Oh shitt..!Kris bahkan tak menyadari bahwa dirinya kini ikut terangsang mendengar desahan Tao yang terdengar sangat seksi menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dan ia semakin merutuki keadaannya.

" Aahh..._gege_...A-aku mau punyamu saja_ gege_ eunghh..."desah Tao meminta saat dua jemari Kevin keluar masuk diholenya saat ini.  
Kris melotot mendengar permintaan pemuda panda itu,ia sungguh tak menyangka jika dibalik sikapnya yang pemalu,Tao ternyata adalah tipe uke yang agresif dan memiliki nafsu yang besar,ia menunggu apa yang akan ia lihat selanjutnya dengan penuh ketidaksabaran.

Kevin tersenyum puas mendengar permintaan sang istri,lalu merundukkan wajahnya untuk kembali menciumi bibir curve yang tak pernah bosan ia nikmati itu. Sementara tangannya mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan hole sang pemuda panda itu.

Kris tak tahu bagaimana reaksi wajah Kevin saat ini karna posisi mereka yang sedikit membelakanginya,ia hanya dapat melihat punggung Kevin, namun dengan jelas ia dapat melihat wajah dan reaksi tubuh Tao yang seperti menahan rasa sakit saat Kevin mulai melesakkan kejantanannya ketubuh sang istri, Kris menahan nafasnya.

Dan detik selanjutnya,Kevin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara pelan di lubang Tao yang masih terus merintih kesakitan, meski begitu tercetak jelas raut penuh kenikmatan diwajahnya,dan Kris merasa wajahnya memerah seketika saat ini.  
Entah kenapa ia mulai menikmati adegan didepannya itu dan secara tak sadar disentuhnya kejantanannya sendiri, dan ia mengumpat kesal begitu tahu jika saat ini 'little Wu-nya' itu tengah hard sepenuhnya,dan itu hanya karna ia menatap seluruh ekspresi wajah Tao.

Kris juga heran akan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri,karna biasanya ia tak sampai se-hard ini saat menonton video sex gay maupun straight,atau bahkan saat melakukannya langsung bersama kekasihnya.  
Namun kali ini beda,ia begitu terangsang oleh desahan Tao dan juga mimik wajahnya yang tengah menahan rasa nikmat saat ini,dan tanpa sadar ia ikut mendesah dan merapalkan nama Tao dalam hatinya.

" Aahh_ Gegehhh_...faster _gege_ Ohhh...mmmpphh..." pinta Tao lagi saat berkali kali kejantanan Kevin menyentuh titik sweatpotnya,tubuhnya menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan. Dan Kevin tak mau mengecewakan istrinya, dipenuhinya semua kemauan sang istri dengan suka cita,ia semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya kelubang hangat nan nikmat milik sang istri, " Ohh Damn!,...lubangmu sangat ketat Baby...Ouh fuck! Ini sangat nikmat Tao...ughh "racaunya sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya, dan Tao hanya membalasnya dengan lenguhan dan desahan erotisnya yang tanpa ia sadari membuat 'little Wu' milik Kris semakin banyak mengeluarkan percumnya. Oh God!...Kris semakin tak tahan melihat semua ini,ingin rasanya ia berada disana,berada diatas tubuh pemuda panda itu,melesakkan kejantanannya dan membuat bibir curve itu meneriakkan namanya berulang ulang.  
**" Eh?!,Apa yang kau pikirkan barusan Kris...?, Kau ini straight Kris,bukan gay,ingat itu...**"batin Kris berkecamuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat menolak pemikirannya barusan.

" Aahhh _gege_...faster _gege_...akuh...mau...aahhh..." kembali Tao melenguh panjang saat merasakan perutnya seperti dikelitik, wajahnya memerah sempurna dan matanya terpejam menikmati kejantanan Kevin yang masih keluar masuk dihole miliknya dengan cepat. Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar saat melihat Tao yang semakin menggelinjang penuh nafsu. Oh...bagus! Bahkan kini ia berfantasi akan tubuh Tao,ckckckck!  
Kris kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran kotor tentang kakak iparnya itu.

" Eemmhhh yeahhh...Let's cumming together Baby..." ucap Kevin semakin mempercepat gerakannya,membuat derit ranjang itu semakin keras terdengar,dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh kedua_ namja_ itu menegang,Kevin menghujamkan kejantanannya sedalam mungkin saat kilmaksnya tiba,membuat Tao yang juga merasakan klimaksnya sendiri menekankan kepalanya dibantal hingga membuat dadanya melengkung keatas menahan nikmat yang menderanya saat ini.

" Aarghh...Kevin_ geeee._.."

" Taoooo..."

Keduanya klimaks bersama dengan memanggil nama masing masing.

Kris menegang dan menahan nafasnya menatap ekspresi wajah Tao saat menyebut nama Kevin barusan,ada sedikit perasaan iri padanya,kenapa bukan namanya yang disebut oleh Tao. Eh?!** "Sadar Kris!,dia istri kakakmu...! "** lagi Kris menggeleng frustasi akan fantasinya tentang Tao.

.

Kini kedua_ namja_ itu tengah berbaring diranjangnya dengan keadaan tubuh polos mereka yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun,tak lama kemudian Kevin bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi mereka yang terletak disudut ruangan itu.  
Begitu Kevin masuk kekamar mandi,Tao yang semula berbaring terlentang mengubah posisinya menjadi miring,atau lebih tepatnya menghadap kearah lemari tempat dimana Kris bersembunyi. Dan Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap lekukan tubuh indah sang kakak ipar ini,dan juga kejantanannya yang berukuran sedang. Oh tidak,Kris menelan ludahnya kasar,ia benar benar terangsang saat ini,ia benar benar ingin mendekat kearah_ namja_ itu,menindihnya dan melesakkan miliknya yang tak henti hentinya mengeluarkan percum saat ini. Namun apa daya,karna statusnya disini hanyalah seorang penonton. Kris merana... Tentu saja.

" Baby...airnya sudah siap,_ jja_ kita mandi..."ucap Kevin mendekat kearah Tao dan langsung menggendong tubuh istrinya itu ala bridal style.  
Tao mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Kevin,ia menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan menggoda, "_Geh_..."panggilnya lirih lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya seksi,mengundang gairah Kevin kembali bangkit. Kevin menyeringai dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan salah satu kakinya,dan setelah itu suara desahan dan racauan kedua_ namja_ itu kembali menggema dari kamar mandi itu.

Kris tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera kabur dari kamar itu,ia melompat keluar dari lemari dan segera meninggalkan kamar itu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Begitu sampai dikamarnya Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya,ia mengerang tak jelas dan merasa kesal pada kedua orang berstatus suami istri itu,selain itu ia juga kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karna begitu terangsangnya dia melihat adegan barusan,sampai sampai ia harus membayangkan bahwa ialah yang memasuki tubuh Tao tadi.

" Dasar Kris pabbo!, Kau ini straight Kris, STRAIGHT! ,bisa bisanya tertarik pada gay seperti mereka!, pikirkan saja tubuh kekasihmu saja Kris... Ishh..." gerutu Kris bermonolog ria sambil merebahkan diri diranjangnya .Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan membayangkan tubuh molek kekasih kekasihnya ,bermaksud menghilangkan bayangan Tao yang tengah merintih nikmat tadi.

.

.

.

.  
. 03 :15 KST

Lagi lagi Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia sangat kesal dan terlihat sangat tersiksa, memangnya kenapa Kris...?  
Bagaimana ia tak frustasi jika sedari tadi kejantanannya itu tetap hard dan berdenyut meminta untuk dimanjakan, dan itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur sampai saat ini. Bukannya Kris tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya,ia pasti tahu lah dengan apa yang disebut masturbasi, ingat!,Kris adalah seorang playboy dan juga gemar menonton video sex!.

Jangan kira Kris tak mencobanya sedari tadi,Kris bahkan sudah tak lagi ingat berapa kali ia bolak balik kekamar mandinya hanya untuk mencoba menuntaskan panggilan nafsunya itu. Namun hasilnya selalu gagal,ia akan langsung keluar dari kamar mandi itu sesaat setelah ia masuk,dengan wajah yang memerah dan juga nafas yang tersengal.

" Aarrgghhh sialan...! ,Ini semua gara gara kau Huang Zi Tao!" pekiknya setengah berteriak. Ia sungguh kesal sekarang dan menyalahkan pemuda panda itu atas gagalnya masturbasinya itu. Eoh...kok bisa..?!  
Tentu saja bisa... Karna setiap kali Kris ingin melakukan masturbasi-_yang biasanya dimulai dari Kris yang memegang kejantanannya sendiri dan mengocoknya_ _kasar,lalu ia memejamkan matanya sambil membayangkan jika ia tengah memasuki tubuh molek nan menggoda milik kekasihnya itu hingga ia klimaks_- menjadi sedikit berbeda kali ini.

Karna saat Kris membayangkan tubuh kekasihnya yang indah itu,justru yang muncul diotaknya adalah bayangan Tao yang tengah mendesah seksi dan memanggil namanya.  
Oh tidak!, Kris merasa masih waras untuk menyukai _namja_ itu,apalagi ia adalah istri dari Kevin, kakak kandungnya.  
Itu sebabnya kenapa sedari tadi ia masih saja tak mampu menuntaskan hasratnya ini.

Setengah jam berlalu,Kris kembali berjalan kekamar mandinya,dan kali ini ia sudah bertekad untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang menyiksanya itu sesegera mungkin.  
Persetan dengan Tao yang seorang _namja_, persetan dengan status Tao yang notabenenya adalah istri sah sang kakak,ia tak peduli... Yang ia fikirkan adalah bagaimana menyalurkan libidonya yang kian mendesak itu secepatnya dan setelah itu ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Right...?

Kris mulai mengocok kejantanannya pelan, dan perlahan menutup matanya saat merasakan sensasi nikmatnya, ia membayangkan tubuh Krystal_-kekasih_ _Kris-_yang indah dan molek itu.  
Dan seperti sebelumnya,hasil yang terlintas diotaknya hanyalah tubuh polos Tao yang tengah menggelinjang dengan mata sayu seolah memintanya untuk dipuaskan.  
Dan kali ini Kris menyerah,ia memilih tetap meraih ilusi itu dan mengesampingkan asumsi tentang Tao sebelumnya. Ia mulai mengerang nikmat saat jemarinya kian cepat mengocok kejantanannya,matanya menutup rapat dan bibirnya tak henti hentinya mendesahkan nama Tao.

"Sshhh...Ahhh Tao...Ooohh...fuck! mmmppphhh Taooo..."racaunya menegang dengan wajah yang memerah saat merasa klimaksnya semakin dekat.

" Arrgghhh... Taooo...I'm cumming Baby...shitt!, come on Baby...ughh...!"

CROOOT CROOOT!

Akhirnya Kris klimaks juga,ia merasa sangat nikmat saat membayangkan tubuh Tao sewaktu klimaks tadi. Nafasnya terengah engah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya seakan sebanding dengan kenikmatan luar biasa yang barusan ia rasakan. Sungguh ia tak mengira akan melakukan hal gila ini sebelumnya.

Setelah membersihkan cairannya sendiri itu hingga bersih, Kris segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan langsung terlelap begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal. Tampaknya ia begitu lelah dengan kegiatan 'single'nya barusan huh?!.

.

.

. 08:46 KST

Sinar sang surya yang hangat menyeruak diantara sela sela dedaunan seolah memberi semangat para burung pipit agar terus bernyanyi untuk membangunkan seseorang yang sedari tadi masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Seseorang yang tampak sangat keletihan akibat 'kegiatannya' semalam.

Yup!,Siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi Fan aka Kris. Anak bungsu dari keluarga Wu itu masih dengan nyamannya tidur di ranjang empuknya, yeah maksudnya hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pipinya dan membangunkannya.  
Ia menggeliat pelan sebelum kembali kealam mimpinya,dan berharap tak ada yang mengganggunya tidur hari ini. Namun ia salah karna yang ada justru tepukan dipipinya semakin keras,Kris mengerang pelan lalu ia mulai membuka matanya sebentar dan dilihatnya Tao yang tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya dengan hanya memakai bathrob, memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu dan memanggil namanya lemah yang terdengar seperti mendesah.  
Oh tidak!, Kris langsung melotot melihatnya ia seperti kehilangan suaranya saat itu juga.  
Tao memang sering membangunkannya,tapi dengan hanya memakai bathrob...? Oh jangan lagi...sudah cukup kegilaan semalam,Kris tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.  
Kris menggeleng keras lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya kebawah bantalnya,tak lupa ia menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. " Oh... Jangan lagi ya tuhan... Please Tao...tolong jangan ganggu aku...pleaseee...jangan!," gumamnya sembari terus menggeleng.

Hening...

Dan Kris heran karna biasanya Tao akan terus merengek padanya jika ia sulit dibangunkan,tapi kenapa kali ini ia diam saja...? Apa dia sadar bahwa penampilannya pagi ini membuat Kris takut (?).

Penasaran...  
Kris membuka matanya sedikit dan langsung membelalakkan matanya selebar mungkin melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dengan segelas air ditangannya siap memberinya hujan buatan dipagi yang cerah ini. Kevin

" YAK! BANGUN WU YI FAAAAANNN..! KU HITUNG SAMPAI TIGA KALI JIKA KAU TAK BANGUN JUGA,AKAN KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL KARNA MEMBUATKU MATI KELAPARAN! "teriakan Kevin barusan sukses membuat sang tersangka aka Kris langsung terlonjak dari ranjangnya.

" Ishh.._.ne ne ne_ aku bangun, puas?!, Tak perlu berteriak teriak juga _hyung_..!, aku tidak tuli! " gerutu Kris kesal sambil menyibak selimutnya.

" Hehh?!,Apanya..?,Kau pikir sedari tadi sedang apa hah?!, "teriak Kevin tak kalah sewot. Tak lama kemudian Kris melihat seseorang memasuki kamarnya dengan tergopoh gopoh, Tao.

" Ada apa sih_ ge_..?,kenapa kalian pagi pagi sudah ribut huh?!,"tanya Tao begitu sampai disamping Kevin.

" Lihat Baby...Dia benar benar keterlaluan, dibangunkan bukannya bangun malah meracau tak jelas dan menyebut namamu berulang ulang,siapa yang tak kesal eoh..?!,"adu Kevin pada sang istri. Tao melongo mendengar jawaban sang suami.

Sementara Kris tak kalah kagetnya,ia benar benar malu saat ini. Jadi... Yang tadi membangunkannya itu Kevin,bukan Tao...Tapi kenapa ia malah melihat Tao tadi...? Dan-dan...Kevin mendengar jika ia memanggil nama Tao...? Oh _andwaeeee_...bagaimana jika Kevin tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan semalam...?  
Ah Kris menghela nafas frustasi,tidak menyangka jika masalah semalam masih akan berlanjut.

" Sudahlah _ge_..._Jja_ kita ke meja makan dulu, Dan Kris_ ge_...kami tunggu di meja makan _ne ge_..."ucap Tao sambil menarik lengan Kevin keluar dari kamar Kris.

" Dengar itu Kris...!,cepat mandi dan jangan lama lama, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau masih saja bermalas malasan! " timpal Kevin seraya melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul sang istri, lalu mereka keluar dari kamar itu.  
" Isshh... Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Kris lagi sambil memandang kepergian kedua orang itu dengan tatapan -memang tak tahu apa, siap yang membuatku seperti ini-lalu ia segera bangkit dari peraduannya itu.

Kris kembali menghembuskan nafas frustasinya, " Hah!, Bagus Kris!, sekarang kau menyukai seorang gay, dan lebih parah lagi ternyata dia adalah kakak iparmu sendiri, Oh tuhaaann... Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang...?, Apa aku bisa menahan diriku padanya suatu saat nanti jika ia sedang sendirian...?" Kris meracau frustasi.

Sebenarnya tak berlebihan jika Kris khawatir pada nasibnya itu, karna jika memang benar ia menyukai kakak iparnya itu, maka itu akan jadi masalah besar buatnya.

Karna ia sendiripun tak yakin jika ia akan mampu manahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang_ namja_ panda itu disaat ia sedang sendiri.  
Satu hal yang harus diingat, jika saat ini Kevin menghandle dua anak perusahaan Wu Corporation yang ada di Korea dan Jepang sekaligus, dan itu membuatnya seringkali harus meninggalkan Tao sendirian dan hanya ditemani oleh Kris dan para maidnya dalam waktu yanng cukup lama,jadi... kekhawatiran Kris beralasan bukan...?  
Tak banyak berfikir lagi, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandinya sebelum ia mendapat yang lebih buruk dari ini semua.

. "Hhhhh... Bagaimana nasibku nanti...?" batin Kris merana.

.  
.FIN

Huahahaha... Doh... bener bener gak elite eoh...?! Pleaseeeeeee... Jangan bunuh Arha_ ne_ karna nulis FF ini, anggep aja otak Arha lagi eror.  
Arha cuma lagi pengen ngenistain Bapak naga ini aka abang Kris wkwkwk

**Kris**: Yakk ! Nasibku gimana dong...?

**Me** : Mollayo #_inocent_

**Kris** : Nasib little Wu gue gimana...?#_pundung_

**Me** : Bodo amat, derita elu itu Kris...#_kabu_r

**Kris** :Yakk tungguuu...#_gigit Ace_

OKE... Yang itu abaikan saja..

Dan yang dah mau mampir dan baca tulisan absurd ini, makasiiiiihhh banget!

Tak ada sebuah keuntungan pun yang dapat Arha ambil dari menulis ff ini selain sebuah penyaluran hobby saja.  
Arha sangat mencintai TaoRis,dan tak ada salahnya Arha menulis ff tentang mereka.  
Inilah Arha, tulisan Arha, style Arha.

**So... kalau gak suka mending gak usah baca! Simple kan...?**

Last... Bagi yang suka...review mungkin...?


End file.
